1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable pitching aid and more particularly pertains to outlining a strike zone with adjustment features to aid a pitcher in learning the art of pitching with a portable pitching aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball targets is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball targets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a target for pitchers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,485 to Macosko discloses a baseball pitching target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,369 to Poitras discloses a baseball pitching practice target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,648 to Stromback discloses a baseball pitchers target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,326 to Booth et al. discloses a portable baseball pitching target and catching apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,194 to Bixler et al. discloses an apparatus for use in practicing pitching of baseballs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable pitching aid for outlining a strike zone with adjustment features to aid a pitcher in learning the art of pitching.
In this respect, the portable pitching aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of outlining a strike zone with adjustment features to aid a pitcher in learning the art of pitching.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable pitching aid which can be used for outlining a strike zone with adjustment features to aid a pitcher in learning the art of pitching. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.